Letters to Myself
by WritingBookworm
Summary: A young Ginny takes her mother's suggestion and begins a habit of writing letters describing her every year and continues that habit all the way into her seventh year. Wrote this as a tribute to Ginny since a lot of my friends hate her. HarryxGinny
1. 1991

**A/N: The main reason why I began to write this is because on another website, a lot of my friends are all for the Ron and Hermione pairing, but there were no Harry and Ginny supporters and all said that it came out of the blue- which I'll admit it did come out of the blue, but I still find it a cute pairing (even though I'll admit I do very much like the idea of Harry and Luna). **

**And I'll admit that I wasn't the fondest of Ginny either. So I decided to write a short little FanFiction focused on Ginny's years at Hogwarts in her point of view so I can really get a better grasp of her and learn to like her better. **

**Anyways, sorry if this is rather sucky, I haven't read the books 4-7 lately so don't hate on me if I accidentally don't get her later personality straight off. **

**Well, enjoy! R&R please!**

* * *

><p><em>Letters to Myself<em>

Well, I suppose I'm trying out Mum's suggestion after all.

You see, just a little while ago I saw my older brothers off to Hogwarts- now even Ron's going. I seriously can't wait till I go… anyways, Mum suggested that, to entertain myself for the time being, that I write letters to myself every year to look back on life and watch how I grew up. I'd write one, conceal it until next year, than write another one, and so forth.

As you full well know, my name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, or Ginny for short. I just turned ten a few weeks ago and just today I just saw my older brothers off to Hogwarts. My brothers are Bill, who's graduated Hogwarts already and works for Gringotts in Egypt; Charlie, who's also graduated Hogwarts and is currently studying dragons in Romania; Percy, who's a fifth year and very proud of his Prefect position; Fred and George, my twin brothers who are large pranksters and in their third year- they promised to send me a Hogwarts toilet seat, I sure hope they comply by that; and Ron, who's in his first year. The last one really stinks because I could usually hinge on Ron when all the others went to Hogwarts for the year.

I suppose there was one bright side at King's Cross this year- before we all went through the barrier a first year boy stopped us and asked where Platform 9 and ¾ was.

That boy just so happened to be Harry Potter.

Yes, _the_ Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived and the only known survivor of the killing curse! Harry's the one who killed Voldemort!

Just seeing him had made my heart flutter in many directions, made my entire body tingle that had started at the chest and traveled all the way through the body. I already have a crush on him- for me at least, it's love at first sight. And he's really cute too! I just hope that Harry likes me back.

Next year when I finally get to go to Hogwarts, I hope that I'll manage to express my flying skills to him. You know, Quidditch. I'm not allowed to practice Quidditch- ugh. So ever since I was six I've been sneaking into our broom shed and practiced Quidditch on my own.

It's quite exciting- with only a broomstick to support you, the rush of being up high in the air, the wind and the smell of fresh trees in your face- all along with not being spotted by Muggles. I can't even begin to express about my passion for Quidditch.

Well, that's all I can think of to write about this year. I hope that I shall continue next year, where I'll be in my first year at Hogwarts and- I dare say this- be able to be with Harry Potter.

-Ginny Weasley


	2. 1992

**A/N: Hehe, sorry that took so long... other projects have been keeping me busy... **

**So, thanks Anditrix and SportzDawg for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well well, what do you know? I've remembered to continue this!<p>

Perhaps it shouldn't be all that astonishing, really. After all, last year was probably the most boring in my life! I didn't have anyone with me, not even Ron! A few times Dad took me to his work in the Ministry of Magic solely because I was sick of laying around the house all day, Mum having me do chores. The only entertaining part last year was Christmas, when Mum, Dad and I all went over to Egypt and spent Christmas at Bill's. And even then it was just us, so it wasn't as enjoyable as I would have hoped.

The only real bright side of the year was that without any of my brothers around I was able to sneak into the Quidditch shed- a LOT. I made sure to practice every day. Every time I play I imagine myself as the star player of the Britain Quidditch Team, everyone cheering for me after I made an astonishing move.

But unfortunately reality has to drag you out of dreaming at some point.

At least all of that is over- now I'm eleven years old, and I'll be going to Hogwarts! I'm really excited, and I sorely hope that I'm sorted into Gryffindor. But yet again, I'm a Weasley, what do I expect?

That brings to mind- good news! Harry Potter has also been sorted into Gryffindor! In fact, Ron and the twins actually picked Harry up on his birthday- they said they rescued him from his aunt and uncle.

Anyways, as a result, Harry is staying with us! This is both good and bad for me- good being, well, who doesn't want to have her crush live with her for a month? As for the bad part, well… I suppose that is isn't my fault that I get all jittery and shy whenever I'm around him, isn't it?

There's only been one time when I wasn't anxious around Harry- it was during our trip to Diagon Alley. Harry, being famous, received free books from Gilderoy Lockhart, from whom this year we were supposed to buy loads of his books for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And the thing is, Lockhart's books are rather expensive, and we don't have much money. So what did Harry do? He gave his free books to me! Harry Potter, giving books to me! That sent my heart fluttering inside my chest quite a bit, mind you.

Harry's act of kindness motivated me also. There's this prestigious wizarding family, the Malfoys- they're all in Slytherin and they hate us a lot. Harry and Ron's number one rival is Draco Malfoy, so when Draco was teasing Harry- I actually stood up to him! Maybe I'll get placed in Gryffindor after all!

But after that, I found a peculiar thing in my Transfiguration textbook- this book. It's small, about the size of a diary with the initials T.M.R. stamped on it. When I wrote in the book I was quick to find out what those initials stood for.

You see, after I began writing in the diary, I found that there's this person inside it! I don't know how to explain it, or how he got in their, but magic is a funny thing.

His name's Tom, Tom Riddle. He's so nice and compassionate, and it seems as if he's always willing to hear out my girl talk. Hehe, it's like I have a pocket-sized friend!

Now, after going through all of this, I'm quite excited to start Hogwarts. I'll likely be placed in Gryffindor, alongside Harry Potter and most of my brothers, and as if things couldn't get better, with Tom!

Just maybe, this year could be exciting enough to make up for last year.

-Ginny Weasley


End file.
